Existing suspended or ceiling-mounted luminaires that project light through translucent outer surfaces often utilize multiple light emitters (e.g., incandescent bulbs, fluorescent tubes and/or light emitting diodes (LEDs)) to provide light to the outer surfaces. Sometimes this approach has led to the surfaces not being evenly lit, that is, sometimes bright and/or dark spots are visually evident on the outer surfaces. A large number of individual sources can be used, but doing so can lead to manufacturing difficulties, high cost, high energy consumption and/or reliability issues due to the large number of sources and connections thereto.